Invincible
by nicole-purple
Summary: Harry comes up with a way to block out the distractions during the final battle.


AN: I get no money from this, story is not owned by me neither is the song. I just discovered this song on my Zune, and liked it and thought it fit, so here you go.

"Hermoine I don't know how anyone expects me to be able to concentrate and stay calm during a battle. There will be spells flying, people running around, destruction everywhere, and people expect me to just concentrate on just one task." Harry says to his female best friend as they sit in the chairs in her private Head Girl suite.

Hermoine just throws a decorative pillow at him as he sighs, "Well maybe if you spent more time with your occlumency you would be better at controlling your mind. But since that doesn't seem to work for you." She says with a smile knowing the only reason it doesn't work is that particular teacher with this student combination. "Perhaps we need to find another way to take your mind off of the battle, when I want to calm myself and clear my mind I listen to music, but that won't really be feasible during a battle. Give me a few days to research in the library and I'm sure I can come up with a spell or something."

Harry smile at her in gratitude but inwardly he cringes at the thought of more research; as if studying for NEWTs wasn't bad enough. "Thanks Hermoine I know that if anyone can find out something it will be you. Well I better get back to the common room before curfew, wouldn't do to be caught out of bed with the Head Girl now would it?" The dark haired boy waves casually as he exits the room, smiling as he sees her blush, knowing she is still unused to the honor.

The next morning shined bright and early upon Hermoine already in the library, several large tombs surrounding the wavy haired girl. Suddenly very excited, she jumps up from the table and grabs her book pack, silently promising to come back later and put everything back, she rushes from the room to find Harry. Searching the common room and not finding him, she realizes the time and that he must be at breakfast.

Arriving at the great hall, Hermoine searches the Gryffindor table and finds the object of her search sitting at the far end of the table, facing away from her and towards Ron, who is proceeding to stuff his face with his usual enthusiasm.

Rushing towards them, she automatically takes the empty seat that Harry always remembers to leave her, since she often looses track of time and is late to meals. Grabbing his arm, "Oh Harry I think I may have a solution, remember how I said that I like to listen to music, well I think if we could find a way to combine a play music spell, and a spell to filter out other noises, so only you would hear it."

Hermoine would have continued but she was interrupted by Ron, spitting out crumbs as he says, "What is she on about now? Were you in the library already 'Moine? It's a Saturday you really need to have a good lie in every now and again, it'll be good for you to get out of those books for a while."

Wiping herself off while giving a glare worthy of Professor Snapes', "I happen to like reading Ron, and for that matter I did sleep in, I have only been up for a little over an hour. And Secondly I have been researching something for Harry, he was looking for an easier way to clear his mind and concentrate during a crowded battle." She replies then begins to fill her plate with toast and bangers.

"Oh." Ron replies flushing at the mess he made on her shirt, and at being reprimanded so early in the morning, to him that is. Turning back to Harry, "What about those lessons you were taking with the Greasy Git, weren't they supposed to help with that?"

With an exasperated sigh, Harry shakes his head, "Yeah because those lessons have been going so wonderfully, I need something I can use Ron, not just something that should work, but hasn't been!"

Turning his head towards the female of their trio, after taking a drink of juice, "But 'Moine I don't think I want to filter out the noises of battle, what is someone shouts a warning or something, I won't be able to hear it."

Shaking her head excitedly, "No that's the point, not filter out noises for you, filter out noises for them, so only you will hear the music and it won't be a distraction for anyone else. It will be kind of like a headphone spell." She finishes with a bite of her toast.

"What'r headfones? Are those like those telefoners muggles use to talk to people?" Ron asks while turning his head between looking at the two. Sometimes he got very confused having his two best friends grow up as muggles.

"Sort of Ron, only instead of something you hold in your hand to talk to someone, it is something you put on your head that is strictly for listening. It's mostly so that you can listen to what you want without bothering anyone else, like listening to music and putting up a silencing spell so your mum doesn't hear how load it is, except in a portable device." Turning to Hermoine, "Why don't I just cast those two spells that should work?"

Shaking her head, Hermoine puts down her fork, "No Harry it would be too distracting and waste of magic trying to keep those spells working. I was thinking about trying to enchant an object you could wear into playing either one song or several over and over again. That way there is no drain on your magic, and you don't have to worry about the spells failing. It would essentially be magic headphones."

Taking a bite of toast and a quick drink of milk she continues, "And I already know how to get the Professors to help me, without telling them what is really going on. McGonagell knows I'm a muggle so I can just tell her that I miss being able to listen to music while I study, and having an object with these abilities would allow me to listen to music quietly while I study in the library. And if it will help me study I'm sure that she would help me." 'Moine smile broadly like the cat that just caught the canary at solving all of their problems so early in the day.

His brilliant mind for strategy finally rearing its head, Ron replies, "Ya know if this works we could make a fortune selling these head phones to other students. Being able to listen to whatever music you want without bothering your parents and stuff, especially the kids that aren't old enough to use magic at home. They can't use silencing spells, and it would be good for travel." Smiling himself now goes back to eating thinking the conversation was finished.

Smiling broadly at both of his friends, "That's great 'Moine and a good idea also Ron, now we just need to come up with the basic spells, 'Moine can have McGonagell or Flitwick help her enchant the object. Oh we need an object too, and I just need a song and or songs that I think would be good for battle. But the question is what kind of music should I choose? I never got to listen to too much at the Dursleys', Petunia listened to classical, and Dudley listened to rock, and that's about all I know." He looks sheepishly at the two, never being comfortable bringing up his treatment from his relatives.

Giving him a sad smile, as they stand since breakfast is almost over, "Don't worry Harry we will help you pick something, I have a very eclectic music collection and Ron can help you with music from the wizarding world. You'll find something to inspire you I'm sure." Ron just nods his head in agreement since his mouth is full with a muffin he grabbed before leaving the table.

"As for the object actual headphones are out, along with anything else that would go on your head, that's too obvious and easy to fall off. How about a pendant, that way you shouldn't lose it and it will be concealed beneath your clothes." Hermoine smiles having solved another minor issue.

Exiting the hall, "That sounds fine, but nothing too girly, just a simple chain and maybe a celtic symbol or something, no gaudy jewels or anything." Harry says imagining himself in a pearl necklace. Shuddering he gives a pleading look, and Hermoine nods in agreement.

Later that day Hermoine is lounging on her bed playing music for the two boys lounging on the two chairs across from her. "It's a good thing that Professor McGonagell showed me how to play muggle music on a magical radio first year. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to listen to my music at least a little bit at school."

"Yeah 'Moine this player is great I wish I had one so I could listen to music more. Just not this kind of music, I don't think I will ever like classical, it doesn't calm me and it bores me and makes me kinda sleepy. I'm thinking I don't want something calming, I want something kinda energizing, and motivating." Harry says staring at the wall sleepy-eyed after listening to lots of Bach and Beethoven. "Maybe some rock music?"

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah that's what I'm talking about Harry, no swirly instruments, you need beats something to get some blood pumping. You need something angry, something to echo the feelings you'll have in battle." He finishes while jumping up and swinging his arms in the universal air guitar pose.

Laughing at Ron's movements, Hermoine rolls off her bed and towards the radio on her nightstand, I have rock, but it is mostly classic rock, I don't think I have any angry music, but give me a day or so and I'll see what I can find from some of the other muggle born students. Why don't you guys borrow my radio, and listen to some muggle rock and some wizarding rock, I have to work on my herbology and potions essays for next week."

Grabbing the radio and running before she realizes that both of them haven't even started their essays, Ron and Harry go back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking that maybe some of the other students could help them too while Hermoine studies.

Turning to Ron, "Uh we can't tell the other students what were using the radio for, so let's just say Hermoine is letting us borrow it so we could listen to muggle music that way we can ask other Gryffindor's for other music they listen to and maybe we can find some angry rock that way?"

Agreeing with Harry he replies, "Yeah it may look kinda funny if all of a sudden you want to listen to angry music. You don't exactly look like an angry rocker, or the kind of person that would like that kinda music. You look more like the cuddly pop kinda guy." Ron smiles, and then ducks as Harry goes to slap the back of his head for the insult.

Snorting, "Yep that's me the cute and cuddly lion." He says sarcastically while putting his arm around Ron's shoulders as they walk back to the common room.

After passing the Fat Lady, the guys enter to find mostly other guys of varying ages sitting around. "Looks like an ok crowd to find some rock music." Ron says while nodding towards the group of boys.

Clearing his throat, "Hey guys do you guys think you could give Ron and me, some help with this radio? Hermoine was letting us borrow it to listen to some music, but she only has girly stuff, does anyone have any rock music we could listen to?" Harry looks around hopefully.

One of the other 7th year boys sitting by the fire replies, "Unless that thing can play muggle CD's I can't help you, I only have them to listen to while on the train when my disc man works." He turns back towards his friends sitting around him, and they nod in agreement.

Smiling broadly, "As a matter of fact it will play CD's and old cassettes, McGonagell helped Hermoine get it working so she could listen to music while studying. It runs on magic like a wizarding radio, but somehow copies the music off the CD's and stores them on the radio to listen to. We were looking for some heavy rock, not her classical stuff."

The 7th year excitedly jumps up, "Well get ready to rock your socks off then boys. But in exchange I want a radio like that one. Wizarding music is ok, but nothing beats regular rock." He finishes while running up to his dorm, presumably to get his CD's.

After several hours of rocking out with his fellow Gryffindors, Harry says, "I think this is it Ron, this is the perfect pump me up song. Now I just need 'Moine to listen to it, to have it enchanted to the pendant.

Several months later the final battle has begun on Hogwarts front lawn. Voldeshorts was able to bring down the wards, since they were weakened with Dumbledores death. Somehow he knew that until a new Headmaster or mistress was chosen, the school was vulnerable because the wards didn't have an anchor.

Harry was told to stay in the Great Hall with the other students, but knowing that this was it, it had to end now, he used the Mauraders map to find a way out of the castle, and enter the battle. Seeing a group of Death Eaters and know Voldemort must be close, Harry activates the pendant and Invincible by Adelitas Way starts playing only for him.

Bow down  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

Harry heads for the group dodging spells and occasionally throwing up a shield, people don't seem to notice him. It's dark so the Death Eaters prolly think he is just another student and ignore him for not being a threat. Bad idea as he stuns two black robed figures from behind. Quietly singing now he keeps going.

Believe me  
You've never met a mother fucker like me  
Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen  
Bottled up inside this time  
I'm taking back my life

I'm rising up  
I've had enough

As Harry gets closer he sees that Voldeshorts must have given some sort of order because the nearby Death Eaters disperse on some errand leaving him alone on the field.

I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

Harry cast a silent yet powerful _Expelliarmus_ since he hasn't been noticed yet. Voldemort looks angry as his wands flies from his hand, but starts to laugh as he notices Harry. Harry loudly starts singing along.

I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

I'll break you a hundred different ways  
And I'll make you remember my face  
Thought that I would let you leave  
It's hard to stop what you can't see

"You think you can break me Potter? I've been killing wizards stronger than you, for longer than you have been alive." Voldemort gives his version of a smirk.

I'm rising up  
I've had enough

"Ah, but that's the difference I am still alive, you couldn't kill me before and you can't kill me now." Harry quickly casts transfero liquidus, a spell of Hermoines invention to transfer liquid from one container to another. Effectively transferring some of Voldemorts "blood" into a vial at Harry's waist, and exchanging it for the poison. A poison that is unstoppable once it enters the blood stream. Voldemort was wholly unprepared thinking Harry was going to curse him, his shield did nothing, and he died slowly and in agony within seconds.

I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

Most of the Death Eaters start disapparting, at the death of Voldemort. His job done, Harry just sits down and finishes listening to the song, thinking he didn't even need it on repeat everything was over within three minutes.

I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible

I will waste you  
When you can't escape me  
Now I will break you down  
(Invincible)

I'm feeling invincible tonight  
take you time  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

Invincible  
Invincible  
Invincible


End file.
